After Sunset
by Drusilla6
Summary: Drusilla and Spike kill a man and make his house theirs.


After Sunset  
  
A young woman stood on a front porch, bathed in light by the moon. She was a tall dark eyed beauty, with long raven hair and pale skin which glowed in the darkness. She wore a long red and black crushed velvet dress. Suddenly the door in front of her opened and a man stepped out.  
  
He stood in front of her, his large house looming behind him. "Do you want something?", he questioned crossly. The girl took a step back, a look of surprise on her face, as if he struck her. The man sighed and smiled slightly, taking in her good looks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. My butler just quit and I can't seem to find someone to take his place. Is something wrong?", the man asked noticing the girl before him glancing over her shoulder. "Can I help you in some way?"  
  
"Oh yes. I think you can be a big help," the girl said in a slow lilting English accent. She stepped toward him and placed her hands on either side of his throat. His heart started to pound at her touch. Then she moved her hands up to the sides of his head and quickly moved them. With a loud snap his heart was silenced. The girl smiled as she let him drop to the ground on his back.  
  
"Good show." A voice said from over her shoulder. The voice belonged to a young man near her age, he spoke in a strong cockney accent. The girl turned and smiled, putting a hand on his cheek and kissing him. He was tall with eyes like a stormy blue sky and slicked back platinum blond hair.  
  
"Let's go in and look around our castle," the girl said stepping through the threshold.  
  
"Darling, you can't leave the man out here for everyone to see."  
  
"But he wants to see the stars." The girl pouted, looking at the man's unseeing eyes staring upward into the sky. She looked very much like a child, being told she couldn't have the toy she wanted.  
  
"Oh very well, I can't say no to you can I? We'll let him look from the backyard." The young man picked up the man and put him over his shoulder as if he weighed no more then a feather. The girl clapped in joy, happy because she got her way. The young man walked in past the girl and headed for the backyard, the girl closed the door behind them.  
  
The girl looked around the large, stylish and expensively decorated house in wonder. After the young man placed the former owner of the house in the backyard he joined her. "Like it?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's wonderful." she smiled dreamily. "I've always wanted to live in a castle."  
  
"Can't stay here forever luv. Sooner or later someone's bound to notice our boy's missing."  
  
"Ooh," the girl whined. "It's all so beautiful. We're going to have fun here," the girl giggled mischievously. "You picked very good."  
  
"Of course princess, anything for you. Now let's take a look at our castle," he said taking her hand in his. They raced up the stairs together. They went into the master bedroom. The boy laid down on the large bed, while the girl slowly found her way into the master bathroom. When the girl didn't return right away the young man jumped up and walked into the adjoining bathroom. He found her staring into a mirror.  
  
"I can't see anything," the girl complained, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh precious, don't torture yourself this way." He stood next to her, staring into the empty mirror, their reflections couldn't be found.  
  
The girl reached up and touched her face with a hand, still staring into the vacant mirror. "Sometimes I think the wind will blow me away and I'll disappear forever."  
  
"Never happen," the young man said reassuringly. "Not as long as I'm here. I see you," he said, pulling her hand away from her face and kissing it softly. The girl smiled up at him, as if he were her hero. In that instant he felt brave and strong. "Let's just get rid of this mess," he said pulling the mirror off the wall, he walked out of the bathroom the girl trailing close behind. He pulled open a window and tossed the mirror out. "How's that?", he asked, grinning as it hit the ground and shattered.  
  
"Ooh that was marvelous." She kissed him. "I'm hungry, can we go out to eat?", she asked running her fingers up and down his arm.  
  
"Why go out when we've got food out back?", he questioned motioning with his head toward the backyard.  
  
"He was no fun, I want a challenge," she said lying down on the bed.  
  
"Nothing's a challenge for you luv."  
  
"Please?", she pouted, acting childish and innocent. He nodded and held his hand out to her and helped her up. "Very good.", she smiled, and ran her tongue over her sharp canine teeth. They walked out of the room together, side by side.  
  
"We've got two hours until sunrise," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the long staircase.  
  
"Plenty of time to stir things up," she replied as they walked out of their castle together. 


End file.
